companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Villers-Bocage: Birth of A Legend
It is a scenario in the Company_of_Heroes: Tales_of_Valor .This scenario is based on a real campaign of Michael Wittmann, German tank expert who on June 13, 1944 destroyed the 4th County of London Yeomanry, British 7th Armoured Division, the famous "Desert Rats”. At that time, he was commanding a Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger, he, along with his crew of four destroyed 10 to 15 tanks, 2 anti-tank guns and 13 personnel carriers within the space of 15 minutes. Making him one of the most well known & feared Tiger Ace during World War II. Hauptmann Maximillan Voss '''played the role of the real life Micheal Wittmann as a tank commander. Mission Description Tank Commander Hauptmann Maximillian Voss and GUnner Feldwebel Joseph Shultz ambush an unsuspecting British convoy from the famed Desert Rats! Mission Objectives Primary Objectives *Stop the Convoy *Destroy the enemy panzer units *Destroy the Sherman Firefly tanks Medal Objectives *Destroy four anti-tank guns '''Campaign Background Hauptmann Maximillian Voss(tank commander before promoted to Major General in Operation Market Garden), along with his crews[ Feldwebel Joseph Shultz(gunner before becoming Tank Commander during the Falaise Pocket and killed defending the escape route for the retreating German force), Schutze Alfred Litzke(Loader), Schutze Dieter Berndt(Radio Operator) and Oberschutze Arno Schroif(driver)] first see action during the eastern front. Where they engaging T-34 tanks with their Tiger. It also shows that the crews were well trained and coordinates under the command of Hauptmann Voss and quickly knockout the incoming T-34 tank. Experiece from the Eastern Front make they the few leading tank veterans that was scramble to France in order to repelled the invading Allies force. The mission is to cripple the British 7th Armoured Division. During that mission, the Tiger suffer an engine trouble despite changing a brand new engine. Hauptmann Voss halt the Tiger and detected the present of British armored force occupy Viller-Bocage. The mission begins...... In this mission, Axis Commander will be played as Hauptmann and is given a single Tiger tank to command. Your task is to cripple the British 7th Armoured Division, famously known as the Desert Rats. The mission begins with an ambush on a British Staghound Armoured Car patrolling the area. That Staghound Armoured Car will survive your first shot(even on easy mode) and attempt to flee from your Tiger and warn the others of your presents. Eliminate the armoured car and move up the road and start destroying the convoys on the road. Destroying unarmed trucks will give you munition points, while armoured targets gives you both munitions and experiece points. Munition points enable you to repair the Tiger, deploy smoke screens and even use S-mine launcher(known as bouncing betty-anti-personal mine launched from the turrent of a Tiger tank). At that time, the Tiger tank suddenly breaks down due to an engine failure. Hauptmann and his crew will repel incoming enemies while Obershutze(driver) repaired the Tiger tank. The British tried to neutralize the Tiger but unable to stop it from continuing to fire its main gun. Obershutze successfully repaired the engine by repairing the gearbox and restarted the Tiger tank. When the Tiger tank can move again, continue to destroy incoming enemies. After successfully crippling the convoy, Hauptmann and his tiger crew will be tasked to drive the 7th British Armored Division out of Villers-Bocage. There will be two areas highlighted on the map indicating British armor in that area. While the bonus objectives is to seek out and destroy all four anti-tank guns. At this stage, the Tiger tank will be upgraded to have Hauptmann to spot targets, significantly increase the range of sight and the range of the main gun. Hauptmann and his tiger crew drives the Tiger and enters Villers-Bocage, where they encounter British armor. During the mission, the Tiger Crew hunt down the British armored force, but the Tiger breaks down for the second time. Hauptmann orders full power to the turret and repels the Brtitish force that sends in Cromwell Tanks in an attempt to attack and destroy the immobalised Tiger tank while Obershultze repaired the tank, after successfully repairing the Tiger, it returned to its fighthing condition and continue to destroy the British armored force. After successfully destroying most of the armored targets. Hauptmann will receive a radio call of a British Sherman Firefly entering into Villers-Bocage in an attempt to take out the Tiger tank. The Tiger destroys the Sherman Firefly, effectively crippling the British 7th Armored Division. If successful, Liztke will report a minimum of 30 to a maximum of 40 armored kills depending on the am ount of vehicles Hauptmann and his crew destroyed. In an attempt to return to point 213, Hauptmann's Tiger was ambushed by a 17 pounder anti-tank gun. The 17 pounder badly damaged the Tiger tank's wheel and immobilized it. Shultz wanted Liztke to load the cannon and continue firing despite the fact that the Tiger was already immobilized. Sudden chaos breaks out inside the Tiger. Hauptmann takes immediate action by calling for the Tiger crew to gather weapons, munitions and med packs before abandoning their immobilized Tiger tank, knowing that staying in Tiger will make them a soft target for British. Category:Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor